


Platonic

by cloudtopcruise



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 11:15:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5664127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudtopcruise/pseuds/cloudtopcruise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robin thinks about Chrom while masturbating...b-but not because she wants to or anything!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Platonic

Robin doesn’t intend to ever think about Chrom like this. It just happens that way. She decides that it’s probably his fault, either a result of him walking in on her in the baths, or her walking in on him, or something. She tries to move her thoughts to someone else— Frederick, Lon’qu, Donnel, anyone, because she’d sooner be with any of them than she would with Chrom. But no, she strokes her fingers inside herself and can’t think of anything but the lousy prince.

It ends up being too much, to think about Chrom, and about how she doesn’t want him, and about getting off all at once, so she lets one of those thoughts go. She can appreciate Chrom’s appearance, certainly— she could argue her feelings, but she didn’t need to argue what her eyes objectively saw. And even though she doesn’t consider him romantically, probably, he is still her friend, and she enjoys his company. If it didn’t run the risk of dredge up uncomfortable feelings, she wouldn’t mind if it was him touching her right now.

“Robin? Are you—” Chrom walks in as soon as Robin comes, and while that somehow makes her orgasm all the more powerful, it also makes her even more mortified once she comes down from it.

They stare at each other for a long while, both with equally stunned expressions. Robin has the idle thought that she wants to throw something at him, but even if her hands weren’t occupied, she doesn’t think she’s capable of movement.

Chrom ends up making the first move, making some noise that didn’t resemble any sort of word before turning and knocking several things over in his attempts to flee. Robin watches after him, staring long after Chrom had already left.

When Robin next sees Chrom (entirely too soon, Robin thinks), she decides to go the route of pretending it never happened.

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote like a whole series of fics about Chrom walking in on people masturbating but I didn't finish any except this one. Hell even this isn't really finished I just thought "eh I can end it here".
> 
> Maybe if I ever finish the rest I'll just make this into a multichapter fic. About masturbation. And if I don't maybe I'll make this into a drabble collection of Chrom/fRobin much like that other drabble collection of Chrom/mRobin I also have


End file.
